


Unavoidable Answers

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a reply to Duluthgirl's - Unanswered Questions<br/>http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/949729.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable Answers

**Unavoidable answers**

"Well, then let's turn around," said Hutch.

_Turn around and do what? Keep on running? Keep on hiding?_

Hutch avoids me. He avoids looking at me. And I keep pushing the wrong buttons hoping he wouldn't change his path. The day was already going up in flames. I couldn't let our world get caught in that fire; I couldn't let us fall apart.

It hurts! It hurts because John Blaine hid the truth from me. It hurts more because Hutch wears his heart right on his sleeve. I hurts damn much _much_ more because I ain't ready for his truth.


End file.
